Field of the Inventions
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to heating devices, and relate more specifically to fluid-fueled heating devices.
Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of heaters, fireplaces, stoves, and other heating devices utilize pressurized, combustible fuels. Some such devices can include control valves that regulate fluid flow through the devices. However, such control valves have various limitations and disadvantages.